Detective Comics Vol 1 807
Supporting Characters: * * * Raffi Moosakhanian Other Characters: * ** Officer McSweeney * Ms. Dipsey * Ms. Macy * Anna * Artis * Aram * Crazy Jefferey * Mrs. Mayerling * Leo Mayerling * Mr. Landings * Paris Plotnik * Tony Marazan * Ralph Tweed Locations: * ** *** ** *** *** Raleigh Park Items: * | StoryTitle2 = Regnum Defende, Part II | Synopsis2 = Alfred has beed captured by Parsifal's men after the assasination of Red Scare. They try to learn more about this English spy, but they are soon distracted by the escape attempt of the chef who prepared the poisoned food. Meanwhile, the woman who was scorting Red Scare leaves the party when her chauffeur arrives to pick her up. The chauffeur is Fawkes, Alfred's contact with the Secret Service and when the woman tells him that Alfred has been captured, Fawkes drives the car into Parsifal's mansion, destroying the living room. The distraction was used by Alfred to open one of the cyanide pennies and free himself from the chair he was tied to. Parsifal and his men realize too late that it was all a distraction and Alfred is already on the run. While escaping through the forestst of Poland, Alfred finds a cabin in the middle of the woods, where Fawkes was waiting for him. They try to barricade the door, but Gudra, one of Parsifal's super-humans breaks inside and knocks down Fawkes. Alfred picks up a shotgun and threatens the woman to leave them. Gudra is confident on her invulnerability and Alfred expects so as well. When he shoots at her, the bullets were just made of rock salt, with the purpose of blinding Gudra and allowing them to escape to safety. They finally reach a car, where Fawkes' woman was expecting them. Alfred returns to England and learns that the mission was a success as the target was always Red Scare. Fawkes was the man who killed the villain and by preventing Parsifal's assassination, Alfred prevented an international conflict while weakening the man's ranks. However, as his identity had been exposed, Parsifal was on the lookout for the English actor-spy by the name of Alfred Beagle. As a result Alfred had to retire from the Secret Service, adopt a new identity and move to the United States of America until Parsifal stopped looking for him. Changing his name to Alfred Pennyworth, he arrived at the USA and sought job as a butler for Thomas and Martha Wayne. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Alfred Pennyworth Supporting Characters: * Fawkes Antagonists: * Parsifal ** Blitzkrieg ** Gudra ** Iron Curtain Other Characters: * * Locations: * * * ** *** | Notes = * This issue is reprinted on the . * This issue features a note by president and publisher Paul Levitz, promoting the upcoming releases concerning the DC Universe. | Trivia = * The title of the second story is a reference to the history of the British Security Service publication and it tells the origin of Alfred Pennyworth. | Recommended = | Links = }}